Kili the Dwarf
by micklemae
Summary: A fanfic about a dwarf girl named Shyla and how she had an unexpected company come by. Oh and she likes Kili. :P
1. Chapter 1

I was on my morning hunting run, I spotted a deer. Still on my pony, I drew up my bow, took a deep breath and released the arrow. It flew through the air and the deer hit the ground. Then, I spotted motion in the woods. I think my pony would make too much noise, so I tie it up and dart for the woods. I hide in a bushel of trees and watch. I see a wizard leading 13 dwarves and a halfling, who looked uncomfortable riding a pony. Then I see one of the dwarves, he has no beard but he is very attractive. Suddenly, he looks over and spots me.  
>"Spy!" -He yells while pointing directly at me.<br>My instinct is to draw up my bow. The last thing I want is to be killed by my own kind.  
>"I am not a spy. I live right over there, by myself. You must be hungry? I just shot a deer and would like to offer you some." -I say quickly knowing you can persuade a dwarf with food every time.<br>They hop off their ponies and start a fire right where we were. The halfling exclaims, "Finally! I didn't know how much longer I could ride that pony."  
>I looked at the wizard, I hadn't paid much attention to before.<br>"Gandalf?" -I looked questionably.  
>"Ah Shyla, my dear! You haven't grown so big I couldn't recognize you. This, Thorin and company, is Shyla, a dwarf I have known since she was a little thing."<br>I hugged him, "Why are you with these dwarves? Where are you going?"  
>"These dwarves are traveling back to Erebor to reclaim your homeland. This is Thorin Oakenshield-"<br>"I'm so sorry I did not recognize you." -I said while I put my head down with a bow.  
>The attractive dwarf had walked up and stood behind Thorin and was listening. I walked over to get the deer for the fire when Thorin looked to him and said, "Kili go help the girl."<br>I thought to myself so his name is Kili, I like that.  
>Kili did not say anything, he just picked up the deer and walked to the fire. A dwarf that had a funny hat and another dwarf with an axe stuck in his head cooked the deer. While they were cooking Gandalf pointed to each dwarf, "Thorin, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, and Balin."<br>I thought Fili and Kili must be brothers. I went and got water from the stream and brought it to them.  
>Fili kissed my hand, said "Thank you Miss Shyla", and winked. He was very charming. Kili just looked me in the eyes and said thank you, then quickly looked down like he was embarrassed.<br>"We will rest here for the night." -said Thorin from the other side of the fire as me.  
>"I love through the woods right there, if you need anything, I'll be there. Nice to meet you all. -I said and then looked at Kili, he was staring at me while I was talking. The other dwarves continues to eat and Kili looked down again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and looked out the window immediately. The dwarves were packing up, Kili was tying his stuff onto his pony.  
>"Kili, go fetch Shyla for me." -Thorin said.<br>"Oh no. I just woke up, I'm still in my underclothes!" -I said to myself.  
>I ran to throw on a robe and grabbed my hair clip, I pulled back my brown wavy hair. It actually looked just like Kili had his.<br>I ran through the kitchen as he knocked on the door.  
>I didn't want to seem anxious, I waited for him to knock again.<br>"Hello Kili!" -as I opened the door.  
>"Good morning Miss Shyla."<br>"Come in, would you like some tea?"  
>"Thorin asked me to fetch you, he didn't tell me why. The tea smells lovely, I haven't had tea since we left Bag End."<br>I stepped aside and waved him in. He sighed in hesitation but then came in. His boots were muddy, but I didn't care.  
>"Sit down" -as I pointed to a chair at my table.<br>"You live alone?" -he asked with his puppy dog eyes looking up at me.  
>"Yep, since I was 20. My parents died and I stayed here alone." -as I poored his tea.<br>"How old are you now?"  
>"65. And you?"<br>"77"  
>"That explains the beard." I said under my breath.<br>"Yes I'm still young" -he winked at me. "You also have no facial hair."  
>I felt a little insecure because dwarf woman are supposed to have facial hair also. I looked down to the floor with my hands rested on the table.<br>He touched my hand, "I don't mind it."  
>I blushed and quickly turned away to put the tea pot back on the stove.<br>"The tea was wonderful, thank you, I probably won't have it again for a long long time." -he said, I could feel him looking at me but I didn't turn around. "I must get back, Uncle Thorin will be furious I stayed this long." -as he stood up.  
>"He's your uncle?"<br>"Yeah, mine and Filis mothers brother."  
>"You are in the line of Durin?"<br>"Yes ma'am. Are you coming back with me?"  
>I blushed, forgetting Thorin sent him for me. I thought he was asking me to go with them.<br>"That's why I came." -he giggled.  
>"Oh yes, let me get dressed."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When Kili and I got to the camp, Thorin, Fili, and Gandalf shot us concerning looks. I felt a bit awkward.  
>"Shyla, I wanted to thank you for everything. We will be setting off in about an hour." -Thorin said looking at me with his dark sleepy eyes.<br>"What's up with the line of Durins eyes?" -I said to myself.  
>"My pleasure-" I said, "if you need anything else, I'm right there."<br>"Shyla my dear, I need to speak with you before we set off." -Gandalf said looking down at me.  
>"I'll be in the house."<br>I started to walk off and looked back at Kili, he was already watching me, he grinned at me and put his head down shyly again.

I went on with my daily business, constantly thinking of Kili and saddened by the fact he was leaving and I wouldn't see him again.  
>I heard a knock on the door, I ran to it hoping it was him.<br>"Shyla my dear"  
>"Gandalf. Come in"<br>He came in and sat down.  
>"What can I get you?"<br>"Just tea, thank you." -he responded.  
>"What is it you needed to speak with me about?"<br>"Hm.. I couldn't help but notice Kili took far too long to fetch you. When you came, he looked different. He looked happy. Now Shyla, I don't want you to fall for this wreckless dwarf. He is leaving and I don't want your heart to be broken."  
>I looked down, he had just explained everything I was thinking all day.<br>"Now," he said "we are leaving soon. I will send Kili for something, I want you to tell him bye."  
>This broke my heart, I hadn't thought of saying goodbye to him yet.<br>I went on about my duties. When I heard a knock on the door.  
>"Kili!" I said to myself.<br>I ran to the door again.  
>"Gandalf sent me for an extra handkerchief for Bilbo."<br>"Let's go find one." I walked towards the living room. He followed.  
>"So are you leaving right now?" I asked.<br>"We should be heading off when I return back to them."  
>I handed him the handkerchief I found, with a tear in my eye I mumbled, "here you go"<br>He looked at me with the puppy dog eyes that he has. He looked very upset I was crying. Suddenly, he lifted up my face and gently put his lips on mine.


End file.
